i just want to help you
by hhgfdss
Summary: in this story, tadashi discovers hiro is depressed and tries to help him. i know th epicture is of them when they were younger, but it was the best one i could find. i can't draw, sooooo ya. forgive me? k.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: you know, i keep coming up with so many bh6 stories, it's rediculous. ur about at the point of the events of the movie exept the movie didn't happen yet. if that makes any sense. what i mean is hiro is 14 tadashi is 21 and the fire won't happen.**

Chapter 1

Hiro laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. it had been a year and his mysterious depression had not gone away. he didn't know why he was depressed. nothing bad had really happened to him. he didn't tell anyone cause he didn't have a reason and no one would believe him. much less care. all he did was lay in bed all day and stare at the ceiling. if he wasn't doing that, he was slitting his wrists to his hearts content. just the thought of that seemed so appealing, he couldn't resist. he got out of bed and walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out his knife. tadashi wouldn't be home for another hour and aunt cass didn't close the cafe until 6. he began slitting his wrists. he dragged the knife across his skin over and over again. blood dripped onto the floor. he whimpered and sobbed as he cut at his flesh. he deserved this.

tadashi drove home after school. he went into the cafe to greet his aunt.

"hey, tadashi!"

"hey, where's hiro?"

"He's in his room. i don't think he ever got up today. do you think he's okay?"

"Ya, i think it's just the hormones. we best leave him alone about it."

"okay,"

with that tadashi went up to their shared room. he went to open the door, but he stopped in his tracks. was that hiro crying? he opened the door to see if his brother was alright. he opened the door to see hiro standing by his desk facing the other way he had just shoved something in his pocket.

"Hiro?"

"T-Tadashi?" he whimpered.

"Hiro, are you okay? why were you crying?" he saw the blood on the floor, "Oh, my God! hiro, what happened? are you okay?" he ran to his brother and turned him around. hiro immediately held his wrists to his shirt.

"Hiro, show me your arms."

"Tadashi-"

"Show me your arms hiro."

hiro knew there was no way he could lie his way out of this one. his frame shook as he showed his brother his arms. tadashi's hand covered his mouth.

"Hiro." it took his a minute to find words, "Hiro, are you doing this to yourself?"

"Yes." he choked out. he was crying now. his secret was out. he knew. tadashi pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"Hiro. Hiro, baby, why would you do this to yourself? i don't understand. what's going on?" all hiro could do was cry into his brother's shirt. suddenly all the dots connected, "Oh, my God. Hiro, you're depressed, aren't you?" hiro nodded, "I'm so sorry, hiro. i thought you were just being a teenager. i'm so sorry i should've realized something was really wrong." he sat in hiro's chair and sat hiro on his lap and kept hugging him, "Hiro can you ever forgive me?" he nodded and tried to stop crying, but failed. for a while the two st there as tadashi comforted hiro. he held him just like he did when he was little. his neck and shoulders in one arm and his other arm cradling his lower back with hiro's legs to the side of tadashi. he held his brother close. closer than he ever had before. a while later he saw that hiro had fallen asleep. tadashi sighed.

"Oh, Hiro. What went wrong? How did I mess up? how did I not see this? What have I done?"

"You didn't do anything, Tadashi." hiro replied. hiro's voice startled him as he thought he had fallen asleep.

"I don't knw why i'm depressed. I just am. I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't think you'd believe me. I mean, I don't have a reason to be-so I thought you'd think I just wanted attention."

"Hiro, I believe you. no one cuts themselves for no reason. has anyone been bullying you? did you get in a fight with someone? is there ANYTHING that happened that may have triggered this? even if it's small and seemingly insignificant?"

"No." hiro answered truthfully.

"Can I have baymax scan you to see if he can find the cause?"

"Ok" hiro summoned baymax, "Ow." baymax inflated and wobbled over to hiro.

"Hell, I am baymax-you're personal healthcare companion. i heard a sound of distress. what is wrong, Hiro?"

"I'm depressed. for no reason. I need you to scan me to figure out why." baymax scanned hiro.

"scan complete. I have detected several cut on your arms. they do not require stitches but I m concern3ed, a I have also detected that you neurotransmitter levels indicate you are depressed, but there seems to be no apparent reason."

"Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"It is not uncommon though for people to feel depressed for no apparent reason. sometimes people feel depressed because they have simply lost meaning n life. because they have been doing only the same things and nothing new. their life has been noting but vain repetition. they feel that thee is no pint I moving forward. is this how you feel hiro?"

"Ya, exactly." hiro was astonished that baymax actually figured It out especially sense _he_ didn't even know what was going on."

"What can we do about it?" tadashi asked.

"it would e a good idea to try something new-to pick up a new hobby. or perhaps get back into a old one you have not practiced in a while. while this may help, sometimes depression can be more serious and may even require medication or temporary hospitalization. I you should ever feel suicidal-like you want to purposefully end you own life-it is important that you call a suicide help line to talk through your issues if you have no on else to go to. helplines can also help as sometimes it is easier to explain feelings to someone you have not met rather than a close family member or friend. all calls to these lines are confidential conversations between you and a professional psychologist and require no payment to use. it is important that you do not end you life as every life matters. is there anything else you need?"

"no. i'm satisfied with my care" with that baymax waddled back to his charger and shut down.

tadashi put his hand on hiro's shoulder, "You okay?"

"Ya."

"lets get you cleaned up, okay?"

"Ok"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: wow. I keep writing soooooo many stories! I just get all these crazy ideas! i'm still working on all of my other ones don't worry. i'm working on the 7th chapter of "Living on our own" but i'm not** ** _quit_** **done yet. it'll be up soon though. if you haven't checked out the story, you should check it out. anyway. on with the story! ENJOY!**

chapter 1:

tadashi took hiro to the bathroom to clean his cuts. he turned the sink on with warm water.

"Here, put your arms under the water for a minute." he went and grabbed a clean towel and the first aid kit. he came back to where hiro was and turned the water off. he gently dried his cuts.

"Ow!" hiro hissed in pain.

"Sorry! sorry. I didn't mean for it to hurt."

"It's okay. don't freak out so much, tadashi."

"Hello, I am baymax- your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. what seems to be the trouble?"

"It's okay, baymax. i'm okay now."

"it was wise to clean your wounds, but some of them still need stitches."

"Right. why don't you do that baymax?" tadashi asked. out of no where baymax held up a stitching needle and thread. hiro instantly jumped up on the sink and scooted himself as close to the wall as he could. his eyes widened in fear.

"Hiro, relax. he'll numb your arm so you don't feel it. hiro let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, get it over with."

"First, I must disinfect the area with an anti-bacterial spray." baymax sprayed it out of his finger and into hiro's wounds. it burned his cuts like fire

"OW! ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Holy Son of a Bitch!"

"Hiro! cut it out." tadashi scolded.

"It hurts!" he leaned back against the wall, "ow..." he mumbled as the pain subsided. baymax numbed his arm and stitched up some of his cuts.

"Thanks ,baymax, I got it from here. I am satisfied with my care." baymax waddled back to his charging station and powered down.

"I'm gonna wrap them up for tonight, but tomorrow you leave them open, okay?"

"Ok." tadashi took out the gauze and bandaged hiro's cuts. he decided to just put one big strip of gauze on each wrist from just below his palm to the inside of his elbow to save time. when he was done, he looked into his brother's eyes and knew something was wrong that he hadn't told him.

"Hiro, are you okay?"

"I don't know." he looked down at the the floor, then back at tadashi, "tadashi, what if something's wrong with me? what if no one can fox me? what ifit just gets worse and worse and worse and no body will be able to help me? what if never feel happy again? what if i'm stuck depressed like this forever?"

tadashi pulled his brother into a big hug and rubbed his back, "Shhh... hiro, hiro, relax. it's okay. just take deep breath. everything will be okay. there's nothing wrong with you. you're okay. you'll feel better soon. I promise." he ran his fingers through hiro's hair.

"What if I don't, though?"

"Hiro, don't say that. you're gonna be okay. i'm gonna make sure you get better, okay? you're gonna get through this. and i'm not leaving your side. i'll stay with you the whole way and we'll get through this together, okay?"

"Okay."

"You've gotta try to feel better though, okay? can you try your best?"

"What if my best isn't good enough?"

"Ok, you wanna remind me which one of us graduated high school when we were 13? your best is more than enough for any challenge you face. you just have to believe it."

"Okay." hiro sobbed into his brother's shirt once more.

"Hey, shhh... it'll be okay, hiro. I've got you." he placed one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head and held him tight, "and i'm never letting go."

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. it's not your fault you can't control this. it'll be okay, I promise. everything will be alright. it's okay, hiro. it's okay." he picked up his brother and laid his on his bed. he crawled into bed with him and cuddled closer. hiro turned around and buried his face in his brother's chest. they both soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey, i'm baaaaack! merry Christmas! sorry it took so log to update this. but now it's pated soooooooo...**

 **ENJOY!**

hiro woke up with his face in hid brother's chest. he immediately remembered what happened the day before. his brother looked down at him,

"Hey, Hiro."

hiro met his bother's eyes, "Hi."

"Sleep okay?"

"I guess so."

tadashi went to sit up, but hiro stopped him, "No, don't. I'm comfy."

"Fine." tadashi submitted. hiro snuggled deeper into his brother's chest.

"Hiro?"

"Ya?"

"Are you going to tell aunt Cass about your depression or do you want me to tell her?"

"Why does she have to know?" hiro whined as he sat up.

"Hiro, this is serious. you may need to see a doctor."

"No! Tadashi no doctors, please!" hiro begged. ever sense his parents had died in the hospital, he had been afraid of them.

"Hiro, that's not my choice. if you don't start feeling better after a while i'm taking you. now are you telling her or am I?"

"Can you tell her?"

"Of course i can. i'll tell her tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

a few moments passed.

"Tadashi?"

"Ya?"

"About what baymax said last night, is it true that some people have to be kept n a hospital so they don't try to kill themselves?"

"Ya, some people do. have you ever wanted to commit suicide? be honest with me."

"I think about it sometimes. but I don't want to act on it. I don't want to put you and aunt cass through that. sometimes it just seems like no one cares. I mean, I know deep down that you do, but sometimes I just feel like you don't."

"I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"ya, I feel like that sometimes too."

"Really?"

"Of course. everyone feels like that sometimes. it's completely normal. even if you're not a hormonal teenager."

hiro half snorted half laughed at that comment.

"Ya."

another moment of silence.

"Tadashi?"

"What?"

hiro hesitated for a second, "Never mind. you won't understand."

"Oh, come on. lay it on me. what's on your mind?"

"I just..." hiro sighed, "No, it's stupid. you'll hate me."

"Hiro, you know I could never hate you. come on. tell me. I know you want to."

hiro sighed again, "Do you think there's a reason why i'm here?"

"I can name many reasons, hiro. who's putting this stuff in your head?"

" I don't know. but why am i here?"

"Well, lets see: you are the smartest kid I know, you are intelligent way beyond your years, you can use that big brain of yours for good, you are an amazing person and you deserve way better than what you have, and also...

...

"WHO ELSE WOULD BE MY TACKLING DUMMY?!" tadashi yelled and tackled his younger brother. hiro screamed and tried to get his brother off of him. tadashi finally climbed off of hiro, but hiro pulled him right back into a hug which tadashi gladly returned.

"Don't ever doubt yourself, okay, hiro?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: wow I was surprised at how much people like this story! so i'm keep going! ENJOY!**

Chapter 4:

It was Sunday night and tadashi couldn't sleep. he was jut so worried about his brother lately. he really didn't want his brother to hurt himself anymore. he saw what he had been doing to himself and it wasn't a joke. and to think: it was all because he didn't feel loved. He'd always done his best to always b there for his little brother, but I guess they had just started going through the motions. he needed to figure out a way to fix this. but how? how could he make his brother feel better about himself? maybe it was because he wasn't putting is genius brain to good use? hey! maybe he could enroll at SFIT! he decided to suggest that in the morning.

suddenly he heard the divider open nd small footsteps walk in.

"Tadashi?"

tadashi looked up to see his brother. he had been crying.

"Hiro? what's wrong?"

"You said ~hiccup~ if I ever wanted to hurt myself, to tell you."

"Come here." tadashi lifted the blanket up and hiro climbed in, "What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"do you want to hurt yourself?"

"Ya."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just do." hiro cried. tadashi hugged him closer.

"Hey, it's okay hiro. I've got you. everything will be okay."

"How do yo know?"

"Because i know." hiro jus kept crying, "Hey you did the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"By telling me instead of doing it. i'm proud of you." hiro just sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay, hiro. I've got you. I've got you."


	5. chapter 5

**AN: okay, now i'm posting two chapters in one day. I need help. (indirect reference o another story i'm working on hint-hint wink-wink) lol anyway, ENJOY!**

Chapter 6:

Tadashi's alarm cock went off. he reached over and pushed a button and the beeping stopped. hiro groaned.

"Tadashi, why do you have to get up so early?"

"Because I have school, hiro." hiro groaned again.

"Tadashi?"

"What?"

"Did you ever tell aunt cass?"

"tell her what?" tadashi asked as he put his hands on his face and dragged them down in an attempt to fully wake himself up.

"That i'm depressed, dumbass."

"Cut I out, hiro." tadashi scolded.

"So, did you?" the words finally hit home and tadashi realized he had completely forgotten.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot."

"Cut it out, tadashi." hiro mocked. tadashi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, nerd. i'll tell her tonight. promise."

"Okay."

"You know, hiro, you could always tell her yourself."

"No, tadashi. i can't."

"Why not?"

"Because. i just can't."

"Fine. i have to get ready to leave. i want you to actually get up and do somethin today, okay?"

"Tadashiiiiiiii..." hiro whined.

"Hiro, relax. it won't kill you to get something done."

"Ya it will." tadashi rolled his eyes and went to take a shower. when he as done he came back into his room to see that hiro was asleep again. he walked over to his brother, moved his bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, bonehead."

"I'm awake, you know." tadashi walked away in slight embarrassment and left for school-saying goodbye to his aunt on he way out.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: k so i was told my capitalization was inconsistent and ya, i know this. i'm in 8th grade. i know how to capitalize. lol i'm jut too lazy, but i guess i'll try to remember, but this laptop is pretty old and the keyboard doesn't work very well. so, i'll try my best but like i said, i don't care that much and either way i'm not perfect so i'll try, ok? ok. also i realize hat the last chapter was named chapter 6 even though it was chapter 5. sorry this one is chapter 6 though so sorry for any confusion. onto the next chapter ENJOY!**

actual chapter 6: lol

Monday morning hiro woke up again at about 10:30 he knew he should get up and do something like his brother wanted him to, but he honestly just didn't feel like it at all. He tried to think of some things he may want to do today. Upgrade megabot? No. Help Aunt Cass with breakfast? Hell, no. Harass Mochi? Too much effort required. Ughhhhh! there is absolutely nothing to do around here! he looked at his scarred wrists. Well... maybe there _was_ something he could do to pass time...

 _"No, hiro! you saw how tadashi reacted last time_! it'll crush him!"

 **"But you** ** _need_** **to..."**

 _"NO! I can't!"_

 **"You need this..."**

Hiro couldn't take it. His wrists ached to be sliced open.

 _"I guess i just can't let tadashi find out then."_

He almost ran to his desk and got out his knife. he sat on his bed and began slitting his wrists. a little pain, but _so_ much more relief. he couldn't help it. it was his coping mechanism. it was like a _drug_. he kept cutting until both his writs were completely covered in cuts. then he took his shirt off and started cutting his upper arms and his chest and stomach. then he started cutting his thighs. he didn't stop cutting himself until about two hours later. by then his wrists, forearms, upper arms, chest stomach, and thighs were covered in cuts. he looked down at himself. Blood ran down his body. he collapsed on his bed and sobbed into he sheets. he cried harder than he ever had before. thank God baymax was completely shut down or he would've been caught a long time ago. God, how could he have done this to himself? tadashi would be so heartbroken. mad even. he couldn't face his brother like this.

 _"It's okay. I'll just hide it from him._ "

 **"You dumbass. tadashi's smarter than that. he'll find out in a heart beat."**

 _"What am I gonna do?"_

 **"Jump out your window."**

 _"What?!"_

 **"Jump out your damn window."**

 **...**

 **"Just do it."**

 _ **..."Jump..."**_

 _ **"Jump..."**_

 **"JUMP!"**

Hiro got up and ran to his window.

Should he?...


	7. Chapter 7

AN: **i am soooooo happy that people actually like his story! i honestly didn't think his may people would like it this much! so, ya, i'll just keep writing then! ENJOY!**

Chapter 7:

Hiro put his clothes on and openned his window. a breeze rushed into his room. he shivered a little. he poked his head out the window and looked down.

 _nope, not high enough. at the very least i'll break a few bones. i need to jump off something higher._

he put on his converses and waked to his bedroom door.

 _wait... what about that phone number baymax was talking about? maybe i should call them?_

 ** _oh, please. they don't care about you! they're just trained to pretend to care!_**

 _then what do i do?_

 ** _just jump out your fucking window! it's not that hard! what are you waiting for?_**

hiro ran to his window and looked out.

 _it's still not high enough..._

 ** _ya, it is. just jump already. what re you waiting for...?_**

hiro sat on the ledge of his window

 _what would tadashi and aunt cass think?_

 ** _oh, for the love of god! you think tadashi cares about you? he hasn't even bothered to tell aunt cass yet. don't you think if he actually cared he would have told her already?_**

 _i guess..._

 ** _then what the hell are you waiting for? just jump already!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: i know i totally left a cliffhanger on that one! mwahahahhaha! now to see what happens next...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **ps. sorry for any type-o's :3**

Chapter 8:

hiro sat on the ledge of his window wit his feet hanging out. he decided he was gonna do it. he was gonna jump. but he needed t jump off of something higher. but what? that's when he remembered something. he remembered a few weeks ago aunt cass made him go to town with her and he saw an abandoned building that was probably fie stories high. but he didn't want to go that far! ugh! well, then again, he didn't KNOW how high the jump would have to be. he looked out his window again. it was three stories high. that was high enough, right?

tears of sadness rolled down his face as he thought of tadashi and aunt cass. tears of joy rolled down his face as he thought of his parents. maybe he'll finally see them again.

"Hiro, why are you sitting on your windowsill?" aunt cass asked dumbly from behind him.

 _"Shit!"_

"Nothing! i was just getting some fresh air!"

"Well, get down! if you want fresh air, you can actually go outside. you don't need to sit on the ledge of your window. you could fall out!"

"I know. I know." hiro got down off of his window and walked over to his aunt. tat's when se saw a bit of blood on his sleeve.

"Hiro, are you bleeding?!"

"What? where?"

"There's blood on or sleeve!" hiro looked at his sleeve and saw a blood stain on it.

 _"Shit. Shit. Shit. Sht. Shit..."_

"ummmm... uh~ uh... shit."

"Hiro!" his aunt hit him on the head.

"Hey! you'll mess up my hair!" hiro attempted to change the subject.

"Now, what happened to your arm?" she grabbed his arm ad was going to slide his sleeve up, but he stopped her.

"Hey, Back off!"

 _"way to be subtle!"_

"Excuse me?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes, it is" she slid his sleeve up to see that his whole arm was completely covered in cuts. she pushed his sleeve further and further up his arm only to see more and ore cuts. she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hiro, take off your shirt."

"No!"

"Hiro do as i say."

"No. you know i could call the police and report this as sexual abuse, don't you?"

"But you know it's not like that. hiro, please just take off your shirt." hiro knew there was no way out of this so he took his shirt off.

"Oh, my God."

"there's more on my legs." aunt cass sobbed, "i'm sorry."

"you were sitting on your windowsill because~"

"i was gonna jump."

"oh, my god." she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Woah, whoa, whoa! what are you doing?"

"I'm calling your brother."

"No, aunt cass! don't call him!" hiro begged. she ignored him and called tadashi.

tadashi sat in his robotics class. he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. he looked at it to see that it was his aunt.

"Tadashi, you know how i feel about having phones in class."

"I know, i know. but it's my aunt. she wouldn't call unless there was something wrong."

"Alright."

tadashi walked outside the room and answered the phone.

"hello?"

"Tadashi, you have to come home. now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's hiro."

"Aunt cass, what happened?"

"He~ he was~ an~ and then~ oh. my gosh."

"Aunt cass. slow down. just tell me what happened."

"I-I walked into hiro's room..."

"Yes?"

"and he was sitting on his windowsill." hiro plopped on his beanbag and curled into a ball.

 _"oh, no." tadashi thought._

"i told him to get down and when he walked over to me i saw blood on his sleeve and i asked him what happened but he wouldn't tell me."

tadashi gulped, "keep going."

"i made him show me and he has cuts all over his chest and arms and he said thee were more on his legs."

tadashi leaned against the wall and slid down on to the floor and tried not to cry.

 _"Hiro, how could you? i told you to call me if something was wrong!"_

"Tadashi?"

"Ya, i'm here."

"He said he was going to jump out his window." she sobbed.

tadashi stood up, "Where is he now?"

"He's right he-... oh, shit. he was just right next to me. now he's gone." she ran and looked out his window. nope. not there.

"Aunt cass. find him. i'll be home as soon a i can."

"Tadashi! what's even going on?!"

"I'll explain when i get there."

"You know? and you haven't told me?"

"I was going to! just~ i have to go so i can come home. just find hiro, and don't let him out of your sight."

"What if i'm too late? what if he's already..."

"aunt cass, don't think like that. just find him, ok?"

"ok."

"I'll be home in 5 minutes. i gotta go."

"bye."

"bye"

tadashi bolted back into the classroom.

"Professor Callaghan, i have to go. right now."

"Why? what happened?"

"It's my brother he's in danger."

"Ok, by all means, go. make sure he's okay. just be sure to drop by the office and let them know."

"There's no time. he's trying to kill himself! i gotta go!"

before Callaghan could respond tadashi was gone down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: wow! almost to 10 chapters! i'm soooooooooo exited!i'ma write the next one!**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 9:

Tadashi sped home on his moped.

 _"Please let hiro be okay. please let hiro be okay. please let hiro be okay!..."_

he barely stopped his moped on his way into the garage and bolted into the house and up the stairs.

"AUNT CASS! WHERE'S HIRO?!"

"UP HERE!" she yelled from up stairs.

tadashi ran up the stairs to find his aunt trying to open the locked bathroom door.

"Is he in there?"

"The light's on and the water's running in the tub. and the door's locked! i can't get in!"

"HIRO! HIRO, OPEN THE DOOR! HIRO!"

tadashi threw himself against the door but it didn't budge.

Hiro sat on the bed with the rope in his hands listening to his family scream his name.

 _"Maybe i shouldn't do this. they obviously care about me, right?"_

 ** _"Hiro. you're such an idiot. they don't give a shit about you. they only care because they think your dead. once they find out you're okay, they'll go right back to hating you. you don't deserve to be treated like that. just get it over with."_**

hiro threw is rope over one of the beams going across the unfinished ceiling. he tied it in a knot and made a loop on the other end. he stood on his chair-being carful no to fall-and put the loop around his neck. he took a deep breath, and kicked the chair out from underneath him.

wit one last crash, tadashi finally broke the bathroom door off it's hinges.

"HIRO!"

tadashi didn't see him on the floor. he ripped the shower curtains right off the pole, but hiro wasn't in the tub.

"oh, shit!"

he shut the water off and ran out, not even bothering to answer his aunt's questions.

"HIRO! HIRO! WHERE ARE YOU!"

he ran to heir bedroom and opened the door to see hiro hanging there.

"HIRO!"

he took out his pocket knife, cut the rope and caught his bother in his arms. he laid him on the floor. he took the rope off his brother's neck and hiro started gasping for air.

"Hiro! hiro, thank God you're alive!" tadashi held his brother to his chest and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry. i'm sorry. i'm so sorry." hiro wheezed weakly.

"It's okay, hiro. it's okay. just stay awake, okay."

"okay. okay." hiro began hyperventilating.

"Hey, hiro. hiro. calm down. don't breathe so fast. just take a deep breath. in... out..."

hiro's breathing eventually evened out. aunt cass had been sitting there the whole time in complete and utter shock.

tadashi noticed hiro's eyelids slowly closing.

"no. no. no. no. no. hiro. hiro. stay wit me, okay? stay with me."

hiro's eyelids opened back up again and he looked at his brother.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, hiro. it's okay. hiro, how long were you up there?"

"I don't know. i was... about to... black out..."

"did you break your neck?

"No, no. i can move. it's fine."

"Hey, come here."

tadashi hugged his brother and hiro cried into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry. i just felt so alone. i don't even know why. i just completely broke down."

"it's okay, hiro. it's okay"

"No, it's not, tadashi. i started cutting my self again. everywhere my whole body, almost. i'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, hiro. it's okay. i get it. really, it's okay. everything's gonna be okay, i promise. i'm taking you to the hospital okay?"

"No. no. i want to stay here."

"Hiro, you might have brain damage. the sooner we get you help the better."

"Fine."

"Hiro?" aunt cass place a hand on his shoulder, "You know we love you don't you?" hiro nodded, "Hiro, there's no way we could _ever_ live without you. remember that, okay?"

"ya."

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital." tadashi picked hiro up bridal style and they drove to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: OMG! CHAPTER 10! I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOO EXITED!**

 **ok, so i know my chapters are usually pretty short, but sense this is chapter 10, i'm celebrating by making it EXTRA LONG! YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!**

Chapter 10:

hiro passed out on their way to the hospital probably de to oxygen deprivation. tadashi carried him into the ER and they did a CAT scan to see if he had brain damage and got him a room while they waited for the results.

tadashi and aunt cass waited in the waiting room on silence. a doctor came out.

"Cass Hamada?"

aunt cass and tadashi hurried up to the doctor.

"Is he okay?"

"The good news is, no brain damage. you're lucky you found him when you did or things could've been a lot worse."

"Can i see him now?" tadashi asked.

"Of Course. follow me." cass and tadashi followed he doctor down the hallway an into the elevator.

"How long will he have to stay?" aunt cass asked.

"Well, his physical condition is pretty good, but we're going to have him stay a night just to keep an eye on him."

the elevator doors opened and they followed the doctor down another hallway.

"Are you sure that's necessary? he's really afraid of hospitals because his parents died in one and i'm pretty sure staying here overnight will only make him feel anxious and worried and it might make the problem worse."

"Well... i'll se what i can do, but i make no promises," he said as he opened the door to his room.

"Ok, thank you." aunt cass said.

"Thank you." tadashi said after.

with that, the doctor left. tadashi and aunt cass went into hiro's rom to see him laying in bed with a bunch of IV's in his arms. just then hiro opened his eyes and looked around. he saw that he was in a hospital room. he saw IV's in his arms.

"Oh no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no." he ripped the IV's out of is arms and bolted for the door before tadashi even had a chance to react. but luckily he stopped is brother before he escaped.

"Hiro! Hiro! stop!"

"No! NO! i have to get out of here!" he screamed and fought against tadashi's grip.

"HIRO!" hiro stopped fighting, "Hiro, it's okay. everything's okay. you're okay."

a nurse bolted into the room to see what was going on.

"What's going on in here?"

"Everything's okay. just give us a second."

"What happened?"

"What part of 'give us a second' did you not understand?" the nurse finally shut up, "Hiro. do you remember what happened earlier today?" hiro's face fell from panic immediately to guilt. he started crying. tadashi hugged him.

"Shhh... hiro. hiro. everything's alright. it's gonna be okay."  
"No, it's not, tadashi! we have to get out of here!"

"Hiro! hiro! stop! we can't leave!"

"why not? tadashi, i don't wanna die here!"

"Hiro, listen to me. you. are NOT going to die. you hear me? you're not seriously injured. you're just fine."

"Then why can't we leave?"

"Because they want to keep you here a little longer just to watch you."

What are they gonna do to me?"

"Nothing. they're not going to do anything to you. there's NOTHING wrong with you. they just want to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't hurt yourself. tat's all."

"How long do i have to stay here?"

"they want to keep you here overnight."

"Tadashi, i wanna go home." hiro cried into tadashi shirt as he hugged him.

"hiro, we're gonna see if you can go home today, but i make no promises."

"I don't wanna die here."

"Hiro. listen to me. are you listening?" hiro nodded, _" you are not going to die here."_

"we really need to get him back on the machines."

hiro started having a panic attack. his chest tightened up and he struggled to breathe, resulting in hyperventilation. he clutched hi chest and tried t breathe but it was becoming impossible.

"Hiro? hiro what's going on?"

"Cant... breathe..." hiro wheezed.

"Hiro. hiro, listen to me. just calm down, okay. take a deep breath. hiro? hiro, look at me." hiro looked into his eyes, " take a deep breath. in... out..."

tadashi did that with hiro a few times and he started calming down.

"We really need to go home. now. he can't stay here. it's not good for hm. it's only making the situation worse. i can look after him. 'll be fine missing a few days of school." tadashi said to the nurse.

"I'll see what i can do."

the nurse went to leave the room but accidently bumped into the doctor coming in.

"Oh! i'm sorry!"

"Doctor, they want to leave now. he just had a panic attack. being here is only making him more on edge. his dad thinks he'll be safer at home"

"I'm his brother. hiro's parents died in a hospital. that why he doesn't like it here."

"Oh, i'm so sorry."

"It's okay. i'm seven years older than him. i can understand the confusion."

"well, i did what i could and you can leave today."

"Ok, thank you so much."

"No problem."

they packed up hiro's things and went home.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: i'm so happy this story is past 10 chapters! yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!**

 **sorry i'm a total freak XD**

 **ENJOY!**

Chapter 11:

Hiro refused to talk to anyone for the next 2 weeks. aunt cass came up to his room with dinner. hiro was sitting on his beanbag staring at the floor.

"Hey, how are you?"

no response.

"I brought you dinner."

hiro turned away from his aunt and curled into himself. aunt cass set his food on his table and sat next o him on the floor so he was facing her. hiro simply looked down. she could still see the sadness and embarrassment written all over his face. she reached out a hand but he slapped it away and buried his face in the beanbag. she reached out her hand again and rubbed his back. she felt him tense up underneath her hand, but he eventually relaxed a little.

"Hiro, are you gonna be okay?"

"No." the first word he'd said to her in two weeks other than the occasional grunt.

tadashi came up to their room.

"Is hiro okay?"

aunt cass gave him a sad smile and continued rubbing hiro's back.

"Hiro? are you okay?" tadashi asked as he sat down on the floor and went to run his fingers through hiro's hair.

"Go away, tadashi."

"What?" tadashi was astonished.

"I don't want you here. go away."

"Hiro!" aunt cass scolded.

"Go!" hiro cried.

aunt cass looked at tadashi confusedly.

"It's ok." tadashi said before leaving.

"Hiro, what was that?"

hiro grunted in response.

typical.

"Hiro, you can not treat yourbrother like that just because you're upset. why don't you want him him around? you know he loves you. what's wrong?"

no response.

"are you embarrased about what happened at the hospital?"

hiro nodded. aunt cass oened her mouth to say somehing but she was cut off.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WAS SO SCARED! HOSPITALS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP PEOPLE! WHY WAS I SO SCARED?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" hiro yelled, fially letting out everythng that had ben bottled up for the past two weeks.

aunt cass hugged hiro and he cried into her shirt.

"Hiro, nothing's wrong with you. lot's of people are scared of hospitals. you had a traumatic experience there as a kid. it's okay that you're scared. none of us have judged you or ever will. we completely understand. it's okay."

"I'm sorry. for everything."

"It's okay, hiro. it's okay, really."

"I don't want to e a burden to you anymore."

"Hiro, you're not a burden. you never were and you never will be. we love you hiro. and we're not gonna let you go. no matter how many times you think of hurting yourself-or even try to hurt yourself-we're not gonna let you leave us. we love you too much to let you go."

"You do?"

"Of course we do!"

"Sometimes i feel like you don't."

aunt cass let go of hiro.

"Ok, i'll admit that i get frustrated with you sometimes because frankly, you can do some pretty stupid things, but making mistakes is a part of growing up. and i wouldn't have it any other way. we love you no matter what, even if you're a trouble maker."

hiro tried not to laugh.

"Even if i started botfighting again?"

"We'll still love you."

"Even if i experament on you and tadashi in your sleep?"

"Yup."

"what if i murdered someone to protect you?"

"I'm sorry. when did that happen?"

"It didn't, but what if it did?"

"I would be really mad for a while, but i would still love you. being mad at someone and not loving them are two entirely different things."

"W-When you found me in my room, strung up, did you still love me then?"

"Of course i did! if i didn't i would've left you up there. why else do you think we got you down and took you to the hospital?"

"That was tadashi. tadashi cut me down. tadashi took me to the hospital. _tadashi_ told me everything would be okay. you just stood there for thw whole thing. you just stood there!"

"Hiro, i was scared. i ws really scared. i'd never been that scaredin my whole life and i locked up. icouldn't move. i could barel breathe. it was like a panic attack. i was so scared i was gonna loose you that i couldn't even function properly."

"i didn't mean to scare you. _i_ was scared. i was scared of... i don't even know, i just felt scared. and depressed. and i felt like a burden to you. i didn't want to live anymore. i'm sorry."

"It's okay, hiro. really, it's okay. i know you didn't mean to scare me, but you're not a burden. i promise."

a few moments od silence passed. hiro's stomach growled.

"Hiro, when was the last time you ate?"

hiro hesitated.

"Hiro..."

"Before we went to the hospital..."

"Hold on one second. you'e telling me, you haven't eaten in two weeks?!"

she looked at hiro, just now noticing how much skinnier he was.

"Sorry."

"Good God child! you must be starving!" she grabbed his plate of food and set it on his lap, "Eat."

"But i'm not hungy."

"Hiro. eat."

"Fine." hiro began eatng his food slowly.

"You know, you really should apologize to tadashi."

"what if i don't want to?"

"That's too bad."

as if on cue, tadashi came in their room to finish his homework. hiro gave him the death glare.

"Hiro, this is _my_ room too. i'm allowed up here whether you like it or not."

"Your room is over _there._ " hiro retorted, "If you're going to _your_ room, go over _there_ and stay away from me."

aunt cass had "Wtf" written all over he face.

"Hiro." tadashi knelt down, "Why are you being a jerk to me?" hiro didn't respond, "Hiro, you can yell. you can scream. i don't care just tell me strait up why you're being a jerk."

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!"

now tadashi had "Wtf" written all over his face.

"What?"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I HATE MYSELF!"

hiro ran down the hall and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Hiro!" tadashi and aunt cass ran to the bathroom but the door was locked.

"Hiro open the door." tadashi yelled.

all they heard in response was hiro crying.

"Hiro, if you don't come out i'm coming in. i will break down this new door if i have to!"

"Tadashi, how about i go get a key?"

"Okay, go." aunt cass went down stairs to find a key, "hiro, listen to me. it's alright if you hate me, but i still love you."

"I don't care."

"It's okay, if you don't care too, but that won't change the fact that i love you, hiro."

"Stop lying to me."

"Hiro, i'm not lying. i really do love you."

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you love me? i don't deserve it."

"Hiro, listen to me. i don't give a shit whether you deserve it or not. i _love_ you, hiro. and nothing will ever change that."

"Why? Why do you love me?"

"Because you're my baby brother, hiro." tadashi was now sitting down, leaning against the door. hiro-who had already been sitting on the floor- scooted over and leaned against the door.

"you're an amazing person. you're smart as hell. you can use that big brain of yours for good. you're mentally mature way beyond your years and you deserve way better than you have. and frankly, i'm jealous of you."

hiro opened the door.

"Y-You are?"

"Ya." tadashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, realizing he had just told his brother his deepest darkest secret...

hiro looked down for a moment, then back up at tadashi, "Tadashi?"

"Ya?"

"Can i still be your talking dummy?"

tadashi broke into a HUGE grin.

"Of course you can!"

tadashi tackled hiro with a huge hug so they were both on the floor with tadashi on top of hiro. aunt cass ran up the stairs.

"Sorry, tadashi! i know, i took forever! is hiro-?" aunt cass stopped when she saw the two of them on the floor hugging each other.

"I MISS ALL THE GOOD STUFF!" aunt cass yelled in frustration but also happiness that everything was okay now.

"Come here!"

tadashi yanked their aunt onto the floor with them and she joined the hug.

 **AN: wow, i think this is my favorite chapter in this story! let me know what you think and i need some ideas as f how to end the story cause want to nd it before 20 chapters but i cant decide how! will hiro eventually break out of his depression? or will he completely break?**

 **dun dun dun...**

 **E80**

 **that' right. i just invented a emoji.**

 **and HOLY FUCK GUYS!**

 **3,053 views?!**

 **SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

 **i 3 you guys!**

 **TYSM!**

 **ILY!**

 **3**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: hey, sorry it's been a while. i got caught up in...**

 **okay, i don't even have an excuse this time. hehehe...**

 **my bad! lol i'ma write this chapter!**

Chapter 12:

"I'm sorry i shut you out."

"It's okay, hiro. i get it. you've always been like this. if something bad happens you isolate yourself. it's a natural reaction."

"I just- i don't know what even happened. like, hospitals help people i don't know why i was so scared."

"Hiro, you had a traumatic experience at a hospital. it's okay to be scared."

"that was 11 years ago!"

"so what? everyone has their biggest fear. even _me._ and usually, you never get over it."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Losing you." hiro was silent, "What about you, aunt cass?"

"Someone writing a fairy tale where the main characters don't live happily ever after."

all three of them busted up laughing.

"and losing you, of course."

"I love you, bro." tadashi said as he hugged hiro.

"I love you too, 'Dashi."

 **AN: ok, i'm sorry i know that was incredibly short, but i'm stuck in some SERIOUS writer's block. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me suggestions! i seriously got nothin' i'ma need ur help. :P**


End file.
